


The Only Thing Good Enough For a Malfoy is a Malfoy.

by Lifelongliar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelongliar/pseuds/Lifelongliar
Summary: Sometimes we think we know the people we love, sometimes we're wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 31





	The Only Thing Good Enough For a Malfoy is a Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not wish to glorify incest or rape. I read/write this type fanfiction as a way to cope with my own trauma. If you're struggling, please reach out to someone.

Draco and his father were in Diagon Alley, doing some shopping for his upcoming return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for his sixth year. Draco smiled at the thought of seeing his friends, and boyfriend, Theodore Nott.  
"Now Draco-"  
The sound of his name pulled the young blonde out of his thoughts.  
"-I have some business to take care of today, so you'll have to do your shopping on your own."  
"Yes Father." he droned respectfully.  
"I'll be a little over two hours, so when you finish your shopping, wait for me at the Three Broomsticks."

With that, Draco's' father Lucius walked away, the wind lightly blowing his long blonde hair. The boy looked around him, and then down at his list of supplies, and decided that he should head into Flourish and Blotts first.

Not thinking, he started walking towards the bookshop, running directly into someone.   
"Sorry." he said, turning away still deep in thought.  
"Is that all I get after not seeing you since last term?" Said a voice that Draco would recognize even if he had been obliviated.  
"Theo!" Draco said surprised and gave him a hug. The brunette gave Draco a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear.  
"I've missed you..."   
Draco felt Theodore's hands move down towards his arse.   
"We are in the middle of the street!"  
Draco scolded, and Theodore grinned wickedly.   
The pair started towards Flourish and Blotts with the promise of "Later..."

The two boys finally finished their shopping and put a shrinking spell on all the supplies they bought, to make everything a bit easier to handle. Draco checked his watch, he still had around half an hour till he was to meet his father at the Three Broomsticks. With this, he pulls Theodore into a deserted alleyway to finish what they had started earlier.

They're all over each other. Not seeing your lover for three months really gets under your skin, and the two boys are desperate to find relief of their frustrations. Hand roaming, lips intertwined. It's all a blur for Draco, but he soon finds himself on his knees before the brunette.

Lucius finishes his... less than legal business slightly earlier than expected. He decides to head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and to wait for his son. He starts walking in the direction of the pub, when he happens to glance over and catch sight of something he wasn't expecting. His son. His beautiful son, on his knees. A pang of anger and jealousy washes over him. He decides that the best course of action is to lean against the wall outside the alley, and let them finish.

They walk out of the alley minutes later, red-faced and happy. They don't seem to notice Lucius at first but that all changes a moment later, when Draco hears his name being called from behind him. He snaps around and sees his father staring at him with a blank face. "I think that's enough 'shopping' for today." Draco stares at his feet, mock-studying his shoes. "Come now Draco." And with that Lucius was off, not letting his anger boil over, not yet.

Draco swallowed hard, the taste of the act still on his tongue. He followed his father without a word, his voice all but gone from shame.

They took the flu home, his father didn't look at him. Embarrassment flooded Draco's veins, the weight of his actions heavy on his shoulders as he trekked to his room to hide away and wait for his punishment.

Childish punishments weren't usually off the table, Lucius had no problem forcing an almost 17-year-old boy to write lines, but Draco had a feeling this would cost him more than a sore hand.

Lucius was in his office mulling over the events of the afternoon, and his thoughts on the affair. How long had this been going on? Was it a fling? At least the boy was a pure blood. I was supposed to be Draco's first, just like my Father was with me. It's a well hidden unspoken tradition among pure blood families. Plus, the only one good enough for a Malfoy, is another Malfoy.

With that Lucius made up his mind, he would have to teach Draco a lesson, yes, a lesson all right.

Draco heard a knock at his door.  
"Enter." He says straightening up in his desk chair. A young house elf opens the door shyly.  
"Master Malfoy has requested Young Master Malfoy's presence immediately Sir."   
He gets up slowly, face stone cold to hide his nerves.

The walk to his father's office seems even longer than usual. And the door seems to loom a little more than normal. Knocking on the door felt like glass against stone. And the voice from behind it felt of steel.

"Enter."

Draco drops back into reality and opens the door his hands shaking, his thoughts reeling, thinking back to all the horrors he's experienced in the room he was entering. He pushed the door shut quietly and stood in front of his father's desk.

The silence was excruciating.

"I didn't know I'd raised a whore."

The words hit Draco like a whip. He bit his lip to keep from crying in shame of being caught, with a boy, no less.

"I'll have to say I was surprised, you hid it well. I even thought you had a girlfriend, that Greengrass girl."

Astoria. She was in on it, her relationship with Pansy on the line. Her and I, and Theo and Pansy pretended to be together, as to not raise any suspicion, not even Crabbe or Goyle had any clue, I mean they're bloody thick but they seem stuck to me, like they're extra limbs or something.

"I thought you were an outstanding young man, turns out I was wrong. You're a whore that gets down on his knees in a dirty alley."

I pull my head upwards to look at him for the first time since I entered. He was smirking, he was enjoying this. Of course he was. He always loves seeing me fall apart.

"-I was going to wait till your 17th birthday but-" Draco snapped back into reality as Lucius stands and slowly begins to stalk towards him. His body takes over and he begins to slowly back away. All the memories of the past punishments I've received run through my mind.

"-I think today's events signal that you're ready."

I hit the wall, hard. My eyes locked on the man in front of me. My fingers itch at the wand in my pocket but I know that's futile, the last time I tried it ended... badly, to say the least. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, ready for the pain to start.

"You want to act like a whore Draco? Then by all means..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him in shocked disbelief as he pushed me down on my knees. He unzipped himself and laughed lightly.

"You can do this now or I can go in completely dry, come now Draco be a good boy."

Realization dawned on me. I've never- I've never gone that far with Theo. I suddenly found my voice.

"I-I I haven't- Theo and I haven't we've not-"

He smiled wide.

"Well then, I guess daddy will have to be your first."

I looked up at him, he had a devilish grin on his face and lust in his eyes, like he was bathing in my humiliation.

"So what's it going to be Draco?"

I decide immediately, and licked up his length trying to get as much saliva on his member as possible, I left all my dignity at the office door. I'm being the whore that father accused me of being; and beside myself, I get hard. By the time Da-Father pulls me up, my cock aches in my trousers.

"This won't do..."

He says while pulling out his wand. Suddenly we're bare, the cool air touches my flushed skin making me even more flustered. He stares at me for many moments, it looks like he's drinking me in.

"Perfect."

Next thing I know he's kissing me. And I do the unthinking, I kiss back. The kiss is anything but sweet, it's more hungry. Feral. His hands are roaming my body definitely leaving bruises. I hate myself for feeling so, so good. Eventually I feel him grab my leg and wrap it around his waist, to support me.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, I tried everything to not look into his eyes. But I eventually caved and did what he wanted. I looked into his eyes.

"You're mine, my boy, do you know why?"

I didn't answer.

"Because, the only thing good enough for a Malfoy, is a Malfoy."

He started pushing himself in. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything I'd ever felt. I tried my best to not cry out, I did, but i didn't succeed, and let out a stifled groan. He stilled for a moment and put his hand on my cock, stroking lightly, and began pushing in again. It hurt, so bad, but it was bearable this time. The next time he stopped I knew he was all the way in. He nipped at my neck and found the spot that makes me squirm, my movement made him straighten.

"Be a good boy for Daddy, and maybe I'll reward you."

I didn't have any time to form a semblance of a response other than a sharp gasp when he pulled out and pushed right back in. It hurts so bad. It hurts so so badly. I give in I complete stop resisting. I start crying, I can't help it. I feel his hand on my cock again giving me light strokes, it makes the pain bearable again.

Eventually, against myself It starts to feel good. More than good actually. I've never felt this good. He found the spot that makes me see stars.

"Please."

I manage to choke out.

"Please what baby boy?"

"Please let me cum Daddy please-"

I manage between sobs of pleasure and shame.

"Already? Well, I did make a promise, and you have been a very good boy for me, alright."

He puts his hand on my cock and the stimulation almost immediately makes me cum on his chest. He thrusts into me one last time and I feel him spill inside me.

It's a moment before he pulls out of me, we stand there, catching our breath in silence. When he pulls out he beckons me to follow him, I do without question. Still naked, he leads me through a door in his office that I've never entered. It's a bathroom. I watch from the doorway as he turns on the shower. He steps in, and gestures for me to follow, my heart beats for a moment, the shame of my actions slowly coming back to me. I swallow my pride once more and step into the water.

It feels nice, I let it wash away the memories of tonight, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and looked at Father, or Daddy as I call him now; The self loathing has begun setting in. He pretends not to notice, but I don't miss the flash of pity I see in his eyes. He turns me around and starts lathering me with soap, under normal circumstances the feeling of a hot shower and the scent of cleanliness would have offered me some relief. This shower offered me the opposite it made me feel even dirtier.

At long last he turns off the water and steps out into the cool air. He wraps a towel around himself and offers one to me. I take it, grateful to finally cover up my nakedness.

He beckons me to follow him again, I want to protest, I want to say that I just want my bed, that I need to be alone, that I need to have the space to just break down. But, I don't, i just follow him wordlessly. We end up in his bedroom. I would question where the hell my mother is, but I know better, they've never been in love. She's probably sharing a bed with one of her "friends".

"Come, Draco."

I'm snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality. He's looking at me, concern on his face. I go to where he's sitting on the bed and stand in front of him, unsure of what to do next. He reaches for my hand, I flinch, he stops mid reach, then continues. Grabbing my hand he pulls me into bed with him he takes the towel I had around me and throws it to to the floor and replaces it with a blanket. He tucks me in and pulls me to his chest. I'm stiff as a board. He tries to comfort me, with small, almost loving gestures. Rubbing my hip, tracing my spine, hugging me to him. It doesn't work, eventually he fell asleep. I finally let myself cry, it was the early hours of the morning and I wanted to die. My last thoughts before falling into a fitful sleep were wishing that I'll never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning of this chapter in February 2020 before the pandemic really hit the US, and I was in a much better place mentally and only planned to write out some Theo and Draco sweetness. Well that didn't happen and I projected my own feelings/trauma on to Draco. But when I'm sad I either want to read wholesome fluffy things or things as above to make me feel even more sad. So I figured I would upload this regardless. (This is the edited version of something uploaded to wattpad.)


End file.
